Tin-containing alloys, for example, such as those including germanium (Ge), silicon (Si) or combinations thereof, may be of importance in device applications because of their optical and electronic properties. Unfortunately, conventional tin-containing alloys are formed from a tin source, such as tin tetrahydride (SnH4). Unfortunately, the inventors have observed that tin tetrahydride is unstable. The inventors have further observed that the instability of tin tetrahydride may result in poor alloy quality, such as not having the appropriate band structure or strain due to failed incorporation of tin (Sn) from the tin tetrahydride, and/or lack of manufacturing reproducibility.
Accordingly, improved methods of depositing a tin-containing layer on a substrate are provided herein.